The Blood of a Fighter
by PinkHairedWonder
Summary: One dark and rany night, Naruto gets an unexpected visit from an old friend, who give him something that will change the course of his life. Chapter 1 up


Hey everybody!!! This is my first Naruto story. I finally decided to get off of my lazy butt and type it up. So here it is. The first chapter of Blood of a Fighter!!!! I have to warn you people though. Everyone in the first chapter is around their early to mid twenties. And then chapter 2 is twelve years later. You can do the math…

Chapter 1: One Rainy Night…

_Twelve years earlier…_

It was midnight, and the rain was pelting down, soaking everyone and everything in its path. Naruto was curled up in a small chair listening to the gentle pitter-patter of the rain on the roof. His hair stuck up everywhere, but he didn't care. The mug of tea in his hands started to burn, so he put it down and casually walked around the room. His eyes wandered over to a small crib. The small baby inside was sleeping, her yellow hair taking on the qualities of her father's hair. Naruto sighed. Being a father gave you a whole new viewpoint on life. You couldn't just go out on missions and be as reckless as you can be. You needed to be careful.

Memories flashed before his eyes. Of his childhood with Sakura, Sasuke, and the rest of the gang; the day that Squad 7 finally took down Orochimaru for good; the day he proposed to Hinata Hyuga, the love of his life, the day his daughter was born. He gently stroked her hair. She took a deep breath, and then rolled over. A smile lit Naruto's face. If only everyone could experience the joys of being a father. It would probably do Sasuke a lot of good.

_Sasuke…_Naruto walked over to the windowsill and looked out over the city. There was not a soul out there moving. Naruto sat back into the chair, and looked out over the town. _I wonder where Sasuke is right now…probably training to kill Itachi…_Naruto sighed. He hadn't seen Sasuke for almost two years, since they defeated Orochimaru. A lot had changed since then. He hoped that Sasuke would show up sooner or…

Tap, tap, tap. A gentle rapping noise on the door made Naruto sit up, his head flitting from side to side. The noise continued for about a minute, and then it stopped. His eyes wandered over to the window. If someone or something was out there, he would be able to see it. He picked up a kunai from the table, and walked over to the window. When he got about halfway there, a dark form appeared in the window and began banging it as hard as it could.

"God dammit Naruto! If you're there, open the window! I'm getting soaked! Naruto!!!"

That voice was familiar to Naruto. He went over to the window and flung it open. The sopping wet figure climbed in through the window and planted himself on a chair. He pushed the hood of his cloak back off of his face. The hair, messy and unkempt, was familiar. Those eyes, dark and ominous, were all too familiar.

"Sasuke…" Naruto managed to choke out the name before he nearly flattened Sasuke with a hug. "Where have you been? We've all been so worried about you. Why did you show up at my house in the middle of the night with no warning?"

Sasuke sighed, and then began to take off his cloak. He had on a standard black shirt and a pair of black shorts. But the one thing that Naruto noticed was the small bundle wrapped up in his arms. Sasuke began to unwrap that… and Naruto gasped.

"What the…" Lying sleeping in Sasuke's arms was a baby with jet black hair. Naruto fell back into a chair, the breath knocked out of him.

"Sasuke…why do you have a baby? And whose baby is it? I would like an explanation to why you are here…"

"Shush. She's sleeping. To answer your questions: our village was attacked, she's my daughter, and I'm here because I need you to do a huge favor for me."

Naruto stared with his mouth wide open. He couldn't comprehend what he had just heard. "You had a kid, and no one knows about her?"

Sasuke nodded. "But more importantly, I need you to take care of her for a few years. Care for her, raise her to be a fine shinobi. Can you do that for me?"

Naruto stared again, and Sasuke sighed. "I was staying in a small village on the border of the Land of Snow. We got attacked, her mother got killed, and I had to escape of we both would have been killed." He got up from the chair, walked over to Naruto, and placed the baby in his arms. "Her name is Hikari. Please, take good care of her. I'll be back, maybe not for a while, but I will be back."

He walked to the window, and slid it open. "Can you please take good care of her? She is the single most important thing in my life right now, and I don't want to lose her." He climbed out and shut the window. He put his hand on the window, getting drenched by the rain. Then he disappeared.

Naruto stood frozen to the spot, still in shock from the events that had just taken place. He looked at the baby. She couldn't be more than two or three months old, but the jet black hair covered her entire head. He sighed, and then laid the baby down on the chair, nesting her in a few pillows.

_This is going to be hard to explain to Hinata…_he walked into the bedroom and began talking.

"Hinata? Sweetie, wake up. I have something to tell you. Or show you…

Well that's chapter one. Sorry that's kinda short, but I already have chapter 2 finished and chapter 3 is in the works. I would like at least more than ten reviews before I put chapter 2 up. Whoever gives a good review gets a chocolate chip cookie or a fudge brownie! So review fast and soon!


End file.
